Coney Island
Coney Island is a peninsula and beach on the Atlantic Ocean in southern Brooklyn, New York City, New York, United States. The site was formerly an outer barrier island, but became partially connected to the mainland by land fill. Between about 1880 and World War II, Coney Island was the largest amusement area in the United States, attracting several million visitors per year. At its height it contained three competing major amusement parks, Luna Park, Dreamland, and Steeplechase Park, as well as many independent amusements. Astroland served as a major amusement park from 1962 to 2008, and was replaced by a new incarnation of Dreamland in 2009 and of Luna Park in 2010. The other parks and attractions include Deno's Wonder Wheel Amusement Park, 12th Street Amusements, and Kiddie Park, while the Eldorado Arcade has an indoor bumper car ride. The Zipper and Spider on 12th Street were closed permanently on September 4, 2007, and dismantling began after its owner lost his lease. They are to be reassembled at an amusement park in Honduras. On April 20, 2011, the first new roller coasters to be built at Coney Island in eighty years were opened as part of efforts to reverse the decline of the amusement area. Films and television Shows *''American Dragon: Jake Long'' ''The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! Coney Island is an ocean-side amusement park in the southern part of Brooklyn. Despite its name, Coney Island is not an actual island, but rather a peninsula. Prior to the events of "Flatbush Koopa", King Koopa has discovered a Warp Pipe connecting the Mushroom Kingdom to Brooklyn. Wanting to get back at Mario and Luigi for foiling his plans too many times, King Koopa travels to Brooklyn with his Koopa Troopas, and starts to wreck havoc throughout the town. Believing that they have ejected King Koopa from Mushroom Kingdom, Mario and Luigi use the Warp Pipe to return home, but are soon led to Coney Island by two Koopa Troopas. Arriving at Coney Island in a taxi, Mario and Luigi come just as King Koopa and several Koopa Troopas replace the park's entrance sign with one that reads "Koopa Island". Mario and Luigi listen as King Koopa announces his plans to take over New York City, which leads the cabbie to seek assistance from the police. Before the cabbie can escape, King Koopa uses his Koopa scepter to transform the cabbie and his taxi into bricks. King Koopa then tells the Mario Bros. that he intends turning everyone in Brooklyn into bricks, as he wants to sabotage Mario and Luigi's hometown for revenge. While King Koopa is ordering his Koopa Troopas to attack them, Mario and Luigi bounces off their heads and onto the nearby roller coaster track, where they kick a Koopa Troopa out a car and ride the roller coaster. King Koopa then orders the Koopa Troopas to attack Mario and Luigi upon the roller coaster, and soon enough, the brothers find themselves driving toward a car full of spear-wielding Koopa Troopas heading in the opposite direction. Unable to stop, Mario and Luigi leap out the car and ran down the track from the incoming Koopa Troopas, where they find themselves running in a seemingly endless loop. Wanting to put a stop to their running, King Koopa and several more spear-wielding Koopa Troopas station themselves on an upcoming section of track and prepares to attack Mario and Luigi. King Koopa and the Koopa Troopas are stopped when Princess Toadstool drives a garbage truck into the amusement park and crashes into a support column of the roller coaster, which creates a hole Mario and Luigi fall through, although they land in the garbage inside the truck. The Koopa Troopa car flies into the nearby water, while King Koopa and the Koopa Troopas accompanying him crashes into a carousel. After Mario and Luigi meets Princess Toadstool and Toad, King Koopa leaves Coney Island and heads toward the Brooklyn Bridge to proceed his city-wide takeover. Trivia *In the ''Super Mario World episode "Mama Luigi", Mario refers to the Neon Castle as the "Coney Island Disco Palace". Whether or not this is the castle's actual name or something Mario mocks to describe atmosphere of the place is unknown. *There is a minigame in Mario Party 5 entitled Coney Island, which is named for the amusement park as well as actual ice cream cones. The mini-game is situated on a Mario-styled Statue of Liberty holding an ice cream cone in place of a torch. Category:Islands Category:Earth Locations